Candor Or Dauntless - And More
by animeandmusiclover12
Summary: Tris and the gang play Candor Or Dauntless at Zeke's house. No war. Everyone is still alive, well, except for Al. Will contain more than just Candor or Dauntless, but will start off with it. Fourtris, Urlene, Chrill, Shauna/Zeke (I don't know their ship name)


Chapter 1-Candor Or Dauntless

Tris' POV

"You're coming to Zeke's party tonight be ready by 5! Oh and wear layers!" Christina shouts, before running away. So that's how I ended up in Zeke's apartment, wearing a tank top, a t-shirt, a jacket, leggings, and a skirt. "Why do I have to come to this?" I ask Chris as she bangs on the door. "Because, it will be fun, plus, your boyfriend is gonna be here!" She sings and I glare at her as the door opens to reveal Zeke. "Great! You two are the last ones! Let's get this party started!" He says, letting us in and I look around to see Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Will, and Tobias in a circle.

"What's going on?" I ask and Zeke pushes me forward. "Just go sit down," He says and I sit down beside Tobias. "Ok first, we're gonna play Candor or Dauntless," Uriah says and I frown. "What's candor or dauntless?" I ask and everyone stares at me like I have two heads. "What?" "How do you not know what Candor or Dauntless is?" Marlene asks and I raise my eyebrows. "In Abnegation it's considered selfish to play games like this, because they are fun," I shrug and they nod. "Ok well Abnegation sucks, first off, just kidding!" Uriah laughs as I give him a death glare. "Second, the way you play the game is, someone asks you candor or dauntless and you choose one, then you have to answer either a question truthfully, or you have to do a dare. If you refuse, you have to remove an article of clothing, shoes and socks don't count. Got it?" Chris asks and I nod. "Got it." "Ok I'll start! Um, Uri, candor or dauntless?" Zeke asks and Uriah grins. "Dauntless! I'm not a pansycake!" He shouts and I frown. "A what?" I ask as everyone laughs. "It's an old Dauntless slang word that he's trying to bring back," Marlene explains and I laugh to. "It's never coming back," I say and he glares at me.

"Ok Uri I dare you to kiss the first person that walks by outside," He says and Uriah shrugs. "Whatever." We all follow him outside and watch as Peter walks by. "Oh shit," Uri mutrers, before running forward and kissing Peter straight on the mouth. "What the hell?" He shouts, shoving him back as we all burst out laughing. "Sorry," Uri says and Peter glances from us, to Uri, before sighing. "I'm not even gonna ask." Then he walks away.

"Ok that was gross. Tris! Candor or dauntless?" He asks and I shrug. "Candor I guess." "Pansycake!" He shouts and I roll my eyes. "Just give me the question you moron," I laugh and he puts his finger to his chin, a thoughtful look on his face. "Who was your first kiss?" He asks and I bite my lip, glancing at Tobias quickly. "Um, well, it was this guy, Tobias Eaton, from Abnegation," I say and I see Tobias bite back a grin. "What? You never told me about that!" Chris yells and I shrug. "You never asked." "Um, Will, candor or dauntless?" "Candor." "Ok, when did you start liking Christina and what's your least favorite thing about her?" Christina looks at him with raised eyebrows and he gulps. "Um, I started liking her ever since she hung from the chasm, and um, well she can be a little controlling sometimes," He bites his lip as she pouts. "I am not." He immediately kisses her and she stops pouting, but sends me a glare. "Ok, Four, candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless."

"I dare you to let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game and you have to kiss her," He says and everyone 'oooh's, minus Chris and Zeke, they just smirk. "Whatever," He replies and I hesitantly sit on his lap, before quickly pressing my lips to his, pulling away to soon, not wanting anyone to get suspicious. "Zeke candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless!" "Ok I dare you to go into your room and do whatever you want with Shauna," Tobias smirks, wiggling his eyebrows and I grin. "Um, ok?" Shauna slowly follows after Zeke and we don't hear anything for a while, until they start moaning. "Ok no! That is enough! There are children out here! You know, like Tris!" Uriah yells and I glare at him. "I'm not a child!" I pout and he laughs. "But you're still innocent," He says and I roll my eyes. "How do you know that?" I ask and he laughs again.

"Ok if you're not, then who was your first?" He asks suggestively and I look down. No one. "Was it that Tobias guy?" Marlene asks and I feel Tobias tense underneath me as my cheeks heat up. "No! I'm a virgin," I say quietly and Uri laughs. "That's what I thought!" Zeke and Shauna come back out, their clothes wrinkled and their hair messy. "Ok my turn right? Lynn candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless." "I dare you to make out with Uriah!" He smirks evilly and Lynn makes a face. "No thanks." She slides out of her shirt and turns to Marlene. "Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor and Uriah don't even think about it!" She warns as he opens his mouth. "Pansycake," He whispers and she rolls her eyes, punching him on the arm. "Owie!" He whines quietly and Marlene and I giggle.

"Ok out of all of the guys in this room, who do you like the most? Like, really like?" She asks and Marlene blushes, mumbling something. "Sorry what? I didn't catch that," Zeke smirks and she glares at him. "Uriah," She says louder, and they both blush. "Four candor or dauntless?" She asks, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Candor." "Pansycake!" "It's not coming back Uriah!" I laugh and he pouts. "Ok, what's your biggest fear?" She asks and he tenses underneath me. He slips his shirt over his head and I lean back slightly into his bare chest.

"Christina candor or dauntless?" He asks and she grins. "Dauntless of course!" "Ok I dare you to let Will give you a hickey," He says and I raise my eyebrows. I didn't think Tobias was really dirty or anything. I turn and look at him my eyebrows still raised and he grins slyly, squeezing my side lightly. I watch as Will starts to suck on Chris' neck and she lets out a small moan, immediately slapping her hands over her mouth after.

"Ooh get it Chris!" Uri shouts and we all laugh as Will pulls away from her, a large purpleish red spot on her neck. "I hate you all," She grumbles and we grin. "Zeke?" "Dauntless!" "I dare you to find Eric and kiss him until he shoves you away and then tell him how much you want him right now," She says and we all laugh, then groan as he takes off his shirt. "That's too weird. No way." He turns and smirks at me. "Tris, candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless," I say confidently, before it falters as he smirks. "I dare you to do whatever you want with Tobias in my room, just like Shauna and I did," He says and I glare at him, before standing up. "Coming?" I ask him and he nods, blushing slightly.

We walk into the room and lock the door, before he smashes his lips to mine. "Alone at last," He smirks and I roll my eyes, kissing him again. "I have an idea! Let's jump on the bed and moan to make them think we're, you know," I say and he laughs, nodding. We start to jump on the bed and let out small moans when there's a banging at the door. "Get out right now! I don't want that on my bed!" He shouts and we both laugh until our stomachs hurt, stumbling out of the room. "What were you doing in there?" Marlene asks and we grin. "Jumping on the bed to fool you guys!" I laugh and they frown, before laughing as well.

"Thank god! I don't need that on my bed!" Zeke groans and I smirk, before turning to Uri. "You know the question." "And you know the answer," He smirks and I roll my eyes. "Ok I dare you to, take a shower with Marlene," I say and Tobias pokes my side. "I didn't know you could be dirty," He whispers in my ear and I grin, nodding slightly. "Um, not yet," He mutters, causing Mar to turn bright red. He slips out of his shirt and turns to Tobias. "Candor or dauntless?" "Candor," Tobias answers smoothly, earning a 'pansycake' from Uri. "When did you lose your virginity?" He asks and Tobias tenses up. "I haven't," He mutters and everyone stares at him shocked. "Really?" Chris asks and he nods.

"Shauna, candor or dauntless?" "Candor," "If you were dared, would you have your way with Zeke?" He asks and she slips out of her shirt. "Lynn?" She asks, turning to her. "Dauntless." "I dare you to throw an egg at the first person who walks by!" She snickers and Lynn rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Get me an egg Zeke," She orders, standing up and Zeke scowls. "So bossy," He grumbles and she glares at him. "I heard that," She glowers and he smirks. "You were supposed to," He retorts, before running into the kitchen screaming like a little girl.

"Idiot," Lynn mutters as he hands her an egg. She opens the door and peaks out. Her eyes widen and she sighs, before chucking the egg and slamming the door as someone screams in anger. "Who was it?" Shauna asks and she glares at her sister. "Lauren," She replies, and then someone starts banging on the door. "Whoever that was open this door right now!" She bellows and we all burst out laughing. "Who is it?" Zeke asks in a high pitched bad Spanish accent. "Who the hell is this?" Lauren spits back through the door and Zeke pouts. "No one is home!" He says, still doing the bad accent.

"Just wait until I find out who lives in this apartment!" She warns, before we hear her stomp away. "Uh oh you're in for it now Zeke," Will snickers and Zeke shrugs. "Ok Lynn, your turn." "Christina," She nods at her and Chris bites her lip. "Um, Dauntless!" She finally says and Lynn smirks. "I dare you to not kiss Will for the rest of the night!" She declares and Chris' eyes widen. "Oh hell no that's impossible!" She exclaims, ripping her shirt off. "Marlene! Candor or dauntless?" "Dauntless duh!" She exclaims and Chris smirks. "Do the cinnamon challenge!" She says and Marlene's jaw drops. "No way in hell!" She screeches, ripping her shirt off as well.

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams and Marlene narrows her eyes at him. "Fine then let's see you do it!" She scowls and he smirks. "Gladly." Zeke hands him a spoon and some cinnamon and he smirks at Marlene, before dumping the spice into his mouth. He starts to choke and then coughs, causing cinnamon to fly everywhere in a puff of smoke. "Water! I need water!" He wheezes and Zeke laughs. "You know where the sink is," He snickers and Uri glares at him, before jumping up and running into the kitchen. "Ugh that was awful!" He groans, sitting back down and Marlene smirks. "Told you so," She mutters and he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but I still did it," He says smugly and she glares at him.

"Ok Four! C or D my man?" He asks. "Candor," Tobias answers smoothly and Uriah coughs out 'pansycake'. "Just ask me the damn question," Tobias grumbles and Uriah raises his eyebrows, holding up his hands. "Ok ok, jeez someone's on their man period," He jokes and Tobias sends him a death glare, causing him to cough awkwardly. "Ok what's your biggest fear?" He asks and Tobias gives me a little nudge, so I stand up as he shimmes out of his pants. "What? Come on Four it can't be that bad!" Lynn groans and I glare at her.

"He doesn't have to do something he doesn't want to!" I say for him, sitting back down on his lap. "Woah, sorry I didn't know that you spoke for him," She spits and I glare at her. "That's enough Lynn," Tobias says and she scoffs, turning away. "Ok then, your turn Four," Zeke says and he turns to Christina. "Candor or Dauntless?" He asks her and she shrugs.

"These pants are comfortable and I'd rather not take them off so, Candor," She says and he sighs. "Um, I don't know, I don't feel like coming up with my own so what's _your_ biggest fear?" He asks and she scowls at the ground. "What's that? Can't hear you Chrissy," I smirk and she glares at me. "Moths," She says, louder this time, and everyone bursts out laughing. "You're kidding?" Shauna laughs and she pouts. "Not just one, but like a whole swarm of them!" She defends herself and Will laughs, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't worry Chris, I won't let the big bad moths near you," He snickers and she tosses his arm off of her, glaring at him. "Tris, you know the question," She mutters and I shrug. "Dauntless." I immediately regret my answer when she smirks evilly. "I dare you to go into the pit and sing," She leans over and whispers in my ear, causing my face to turn bright red. "Oh come on! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" I whine and she smirks. "I'm not. You are by performing this song," She giggles and I glare at her.

"Fine, but I'll get you back for this!" I warn and she smirks. "I don't doubt you will." "Who's coming with?" I ask and Tobias, Chris, and Uriah all stand up. "I wanna know what she's gonna do!" Uriah says and Tobias just smiles at me. "Let's get this over with," I grumble, stomping to the pit. Chris puts a head mic on me and gives me a thumbs up. "Break a leg," She giggles and I glare at her. "I hate you."

"So, this song is a very very old song, and also not in English. So yeah, this is called I Got A Boy by Girls Generation," I say awkwardly before the music starts. "Ayo GG! Yeah, yeah sijakhae bolkka? O-mo! Yae jom bwara yae Museun iri isseotgillae meoril jallatdae? Eung? O-mo! Tto yae jom borago! Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji seutairi bakkwieosseo Wae geuraetdae? Gunggeumhae jukgenne Wae geuraetdae? Malhae bwabwa jom

Ha ha ha ha! Hey let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble! Ttara hae! Oh ohh eh oh Eh eh eh eh Ohh eh ohh Neo jallasseo jeongmal!

Jiga mwonde? Utgyeo Neomu kotdae sen geo ani? Nabogo pyeongbeom hadanda yae Uh Geu namja wanjeon mame deureonna bwa! Maldo andwae! Maldo andwae! Neomu yeppeojigo sexy-hae jyeosseo Geu namja ttaemuniji? Mureobol ppeon haetdanikka? Neo bakkun hwajangpumi mwonji

Sasil na, cheoeum bwasseo Sangcheo ibeun yasu gateun gipeun nun Yaegiman haedo eojil haetdanikkaNeo jallasseo jeongmal! Jallasseo jeongmal!

Oh. Ohh eh oh (Here comes trouble, hey girl listen!)Ohh eh ohh Neo jallatda jeongmal! (Jallasseo) Oh. Ohh eh oh (Hey!) Ohh eh ohh (Na na na na hey!) Neo jallasseo jeongmal!

Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way

I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa

A nae wangjanim! Eonje i momeul guhareo wa jusil tengayo? Hayan kkumcheoreom Nal pume ana ollyeo naraga jusigetjyo?

Na, kkamjjak! Menbungiya! Geu sarameun nae min nachi gunggeum hadae Wanjeon mame deureo Mot igin cheok boyeojwodo gwaenchanheulkka? Oh! Jeoldaero andwae-ji! [Yoona] Geuchi? Geuchi? Uri, jikil geon jikija! Matji! Matji! Geuui mameul modu gajil ttaekkaji Igeon jeoldaero ijeobeoriji mallago!

Oh. Ohh eh oh. Ohh eh oh Bameul saedo mojara da da Oh. Ohh eh oh. Ohh eh oh Uri choego gwansimsa da da

Nae mal deureobwa geu ai neone alji? Jom eorijiman sogeun kkwak chasseo Eotteol ttaen oppacheoreom deumji khajiman Aegyoreul buril ttaen neomu yeppeo jukgesseo

Oh. Ohh eh oh. Ohh eh ohh Neo michyeosseo, michyeosseo Oh. Ohh eh oh. Ohh eh ohh Neo michyeosseo, michyeosseo

Nan jeongmal hwaga na jukgesseo Nae namjan nal yeojaro anboneun geol Magyeonhal ttaen eotteokhamyeon naega jokenni? Jilturado nage haebolkka? Soksanghae! Eotteokhae! Na? Maldo an dwae! Maldo an dwae!

Don't stop! Let's bring it back to 140

I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa

Eonjena nae gyeoten naepyeoni dwaejugo Gwi giullyeojuneun Neo oh oh oh oh~ neo oh oh oh oh~ Nan idaero jigeum haengbokhae Jal doel geonikka

I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa

I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa (Oh. Ohh eh oh. Ohh eh oh Oh. Ohh eh oh. Ohh eh oh) I got a boy meotjin!

I finsish and everyone cheers as I run off stage to find Chris smirking at me, while Uriah laughs. "What the hell was that?" He asks and I glare at him. "Kpop. Really old Korean music," I say and he laughs harder. "What the hell were you saying? Do you even know?" He asks and I roll my eyes. "Yeah. In school we had to take a language class remember? I took Korean and they taught us all about Korea, including the music," I explain as we walk back to Zeke's apartment.

"So, what happened?" Marlene asks as we return and Chris smirks, showing everonye the video. They all gape at me, so I have to explain how I can speak Korean all over again. "That was very sexy," Tobias whispers in my ear and I feel my face grow hot. "Was it?" I ask and he smirks. "Yes. Maybe you can show me those dance moves again sometime?" He asks, still smirking and I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Tobias, my fear," I whisper and his cocky grin drops immediately. "Oh shit I didn't mean like that! I'm so sorry Tris! You know I'd never do that to you," He hurridly apologizes but I just smile. "I know, it's alright," I say and he sighs with relief, leaning in to kiss me when I step away. "Too many people," I remind him and he nods.

"So it's my turn right?" I ask and Uriah shrugs. "Yeah, but this game is getting boring," He groans and Zeke smirks. "Then let's play another game!" He suggests and we all agree. "Ok, what game?"


End file.
